


dazzle me

by bipolaryangxiaolong (rosesandcinnamon), sparksofwrite



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Communication, F/F, First Dates, First Love, photographer velvet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/bipolaryangxiaolong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksofwrite/pseuds/sparksofwrite
Summary: "I couldn’t stand so many people looking at me all the time, you know? Or... I guess not. I just,” she looked up into the actual real-live Coco Adel’s one hundred percent interested listening face. “I guess I just like being on the other side of the camera.”
Coco nodded very slowly, as if Velvet solved a complicated and profound riddle for her. “Mm. I do understand,” she said, and smiled- again just briefly- “Just a shame those cameras miss out on someone so pretty.”





	1. i was enchanted to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation except Taylor Swift songs like Blank Space and my total obsession with crosshares. This first chapter is co-written, which explains the change in the last scene. I hope you enjoy!

Velvet was shaking. Whether she was excited or nervous, she couldn’t tell. Everyone knew who Coco Adel was- model, actress, socialite. Few, however, got to work with her. Even just as an assistant, Velvet was lucky. And her employer reminded her of it- frequently. As she set up equipment, she glanced over and- there she was. She was, wow, she was taller than Velvet. Almost obnoxiously tall. The current photoshoot had her styled in a beret and some kind of dress that was- very short. It was very short. What it lacked in length was made up for in modesty up top, covering her chest and shoulders. She snapped her attention back up, embarrassed and ready to apologize, only to see Coco Adel looking at her over the infamous sunglasses, lips curled up into a half smile. She looked her up and down, just like Velvet had just done to her. Velvet immediately thought of what she was wearing, and cringed. She was just the photographer’s assistant- she didn’t wear anything special. She had to be able to move, leading to comfortable jeans. They did hug her in the right places, though, so that was a plus. The top was nothing special, just a cropped sweater. Just before their eyes met, she promptly turned back to her camera, cheeks hot, and fiddled with the settings to match the lighting.

She had heard rumors about Coco’s sexuality. The trashy magazines loved to discuss it- who was with who, who broke up, who was getting together. She didn’t seem to care who (or how many people) she was seen with- men, women, whoever. But then again, with the sunglasses and unsymmetrical curl and jacket with a literal target on the back: she didn’t seem to care about much. But _damn_ \- Coco Adel had just looked at her like she wanted to eat her up, and potentially, she could want to. Lost in thought, Velvet barely noticed Coco catch her assistant- she thought his name was Fox- by the sleeve. She spoke to him only, but her voice carried, and somehow, Velvet knew Coco knew she could hear her.

“Look at her. She looks like a bunny. The hair and everything- I love it.”

Velvet paused in her work, self consciously touching her bun and looking back at her.

“What’s your name, bunny girl?”

She came closer- long legs almost strolling towards her- and lowered her sunglasses. Velvet choked on her words, barely managing her name, and Coco Adel winked, perfectly lined and lashed eyes looking at _her_.

“I’m Coco.”

She pushed her sunglasses back up, and they shook hands. Her hand was so soft, and it took a moment before Velvet collected herself just enough- internally shouting at herself to _say something! anything!_

“It’s good to meet you, Ms-”

“Coco.”

She blushed, knowing the color showed on her cheeks, continuing: “Coco. But I really need to get back to work-”

“Oh, we have a few minutes.”

Velvet smiled shyly, tucking her hands in her pockets. Coco looked her up and down again, that half-smile, half-smirk on her face.

“So why did you become a photographer?”

Without thought, Velvet responded: “Why did you become a model?” Her eyes went wide when she registered her question, and she opened her mouth to apologize, when- Coco laughed. More of a snicker, but not an unkind one- just a sound of slight amusement.

“I suppose I was born into it. It's not fun enough to choose.”

“Oh, I never thought it would be.”

Coco raised an eyebrow, about to continue the conversation when a sharp voice called Velvet’s name. She sighed, turning around. Her boss took her by the arm, none too gently, and almost started talking- most likely to yell at her- when Coco interrupted.

“Jackson, don’t bother Velvet. I distracted her.”

He stopped in his tracks.

“Excuse me?”

She shrugged, again with that Mona Lisa half-smile. “I wanted to talk to her,” she said. Jackson sighed deeply, letting go of Velvet.

“Whatever. Coco, go check out your outfits and make sure you’re good with them. Velvet, hurry up.”

Velvet nodded, glancing one last time at Coco. Noticing her look, Coco waved before turning around and heading back the way she came.

Going back to her work, Velvet wasn’t entirely sure if what had happened was real. She adjusted cameras and lighting, doing whatever Jackson barked out. When the photoshoot finally started, she stayed in the background, letting her boss do what he did- take over. She kept coffee on hand, moved lights, checked camera settings. Halfway through, they took a break. Coco shifted her weight from foot to foot, fidgeting with her jacket’s zipper. 

“Anything I can do for you?”

Velvet stood on the edge of the lights, hands in her pockets, watching Coco. She laughed, a small, almost fake sound. “I hate taking breaks,” she said, and Velvet smiled.

“Want coffee, or water, or anything?”

“No, thank you. Can't mess up the lipstick.”

Velvet nodded as if she understood. Coco glanced at her, movements slowing.

“Velvet?”

She looked up at her.

“Yeah?”

“If this is too much to ask, just say so, but- can you and I keep working? I doubt it’ll bother Jackson to have more photos, and I can take the blame if it does.”

Coco looked over her glasses at Velvet, judging her response, and Velvet couldn’t help but feel enthralled by those brown eyes.

“Sure! One second, though-” she said, hurrying over to her bag on the floor. She took out her camera gently, and went back to Coco.

“Alright. Do your thing.”

In a split second, Coco Adel was back to her cool, confident, model self. Velvet couldn’t even describe it- Coco’s control over her body seemed effortless. Every move she made was perfect for the camera, even ones that weren’t necessarily intentional. Coco brushed her curl out of her face. The casual action and can’t-be-bothered expression on her face tied together. When she took off her jacket, she made it attractive, directing her gaze at the camera.

If _that_ was what all professional fashion photographers had to- not had to, _got_ to, work with, Velvet couldn’t wait to move up the ranks.

“Velvet!”

Her boss’s voice broke Coco’s spell on her. She almost dropped her camera in surprise, and the two looked to Jackson.

“What are you _doing_?”

Coco answered for her, taking a step forward as if to keep him away from Velvet.

“You know how I am about breaks. Velvet was kind enough to let me keep working.”

Jackson sighed.

“Whatever. Velvet, would you go adjust the lighting? I want something different.”

Velvet stood up, nodding. She put her camera away, and it occurred to Coco that she had a very nice camera for someone with worn clothes.

The rest of the photoshoot went smoothly, Coco and Velvet doing their jobs. Jackson seemed satisfied with the results, and sent Coco to go change her clothes. Velvet became occupied with her work, gently putting lenses away.

“So why wouldn’t you want to be a model?”

Velvet nearly jumped out of her skin. When she turned around, lens miraculously still in hand, Coco Adel was standing there. The set was in the process of deconstruction, but the remaining lights behind her cast a golden glow around her head.

She was so tall.

“I’m sorry?” Velvet kind of begged.

“You said it didn’t sound fun.” Coco was holding her heels by the strap- you mean _that’s_ her real height- and they knocked together when she crossed her arms. “That’s not what most people assume. Do you know someone in the business?”

“No! No, gosh, I definitely don’t...” Coco was definitely making her listening face, her Open To Conversation face, but it was so expectant and attentive and oh god, nobody was supposed to be looking at her, not someone like this-

Coco’s face fell very slightly. “I’m sorry. I was just curious, since...”

“I couldn’t stand people taking pictures of me.”

Velvet examined the lens in her hand. Looking past it, Coco’s bare feet were pedicured with black nail polish, or maybe dark blue. “Really?” Coco asked from somewhere above.

She nodded. “Yeah. I couldn’t stand so many people looking at me all the time, you know? Or... I guess not. I just,” she looked up into the actual real-live Coco Adel’s one hundred percent interested listening face. “I guess I just like being on the other side of the camera.”

Coco nodded very slowly, as if Velvet solved a complicated and profound riddle for her. “Mm. I do understand,” she said, and smiled- again just briefly- “Just a shame those cameras miss out on someone so pretty.”

And she reached out with manicured nails- they were blue after all- and in Velvet’s state of shock she managed to grab and shake Coco Adel’s soft, warm hand.

“But I’ll talk to your boss, in case you ever want to take some more pictures,” she said, and Coco Adel actually winked at her and smiled for real. “Nothing worse than a waste of talent.”


	2. please don't have somebody waiting on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at badass-bunny.tumblr.com or manicpixienightmaregirl.tumblr.com! Sorry for this slow beginning, I promise it gets better.

Velvet woke up the next morning in a state of shock. She had met Coco Adel. Coco Adel had _winked_ at her. What was her life? It took a while for her to get out of bed, but it was her day off anyway. She made breakfast, and almost burned her toast. Absently crunching at it, she made a hesitant Google search. She was just- curious. Searching through gossip sites, she found no recent rumors of Coco being in a relationship. However, there was so much slutshaming. Coco had never confirmed any sort of bisexuality, but she went out with whoever she wanted to. The gossip reporters never called her relationships with women what they really were: relationships. They were called “gal pals” or “best friend goals” when they were _kissing_. It was infuriating. Coco’s sexuality was of course Coco’s business, but- how could she stand this? Why hadn’t she come out? And every time she had been with a man, there were comments about “another notch in the bedpost” or Coco being a “maneater”. It was making her angry enough that she had to lock her phone and refocus on her breakfast. But the fact that she could be truly interested in her...

It made Velvet feel some type of way.

\--

It was months before she saw Coco again. She was thinking Coco would have forgotten her; she wasn’t much to remember. Despite her insecurity, Velvet was proven wrong.

One of the more popular photographers- Kiara, a very nice lady- in her studio called her into the office one day, and Velvet stood by as she read her an email. It turned into a blur of words, and she blinked once she was done, looking up at her expectantly.

“I’m sorry- what?”

Kiara smiled at her.

“You worked with Coco at a shoot, right?”

Velvet nodded.

“She’s taken a liking to you. She wants me and you to do one that’s coming up. Want to?”

A smile spread over her face.

“Sure.”

\--

Velvet coached herself as she got ready that morning.  _It's not a big deal. It's not. It's a normal shoot, okay? You can do this._ Knowing Coco would be there, she tried to look a little nicer- mascara, lipgloss, but her hair went into her usual work bun. 

She got to the shoot, starting to set up as usual when-

“Bunny girl!”

Nerves already rattled, Velvet jumped at the sound of Coco’s voice. She turned around, smiling nervously at the models who had requested her. Specifically. Coco's smile was wide, and Velvet could just- not believe her life. 

“Hi.”

Coco took off her glasses, hanging them out of her blazer’s pocket. She held her hand out, and Velvet took it.

“It's good to see you, Coco!”

Coco squeezed her hand before letting go. “Velvet, this is Weiss Schnee.”

Velvet shook Weiss’s hand, honestly afraid to make eye contact but doing it anyway. Weiss Schnee cut an intimidating figure in white stilettos, lips pursed in an almost judgemental way.

“Hello, Velvet.”

“Hi.”

To curtail her awkwardness, Velvet asked “Do you two often get to work together?”

Coco smiled, glancing at Weiss.

“No, not often. This is nice, though.”

Velvet nodded, when the Kiara called her name and asked if she could fix something.

“It was really nice to meet you, Weiss!”

“Likewise.”

Velvet ducked her head, but then smiled at Coco.

“I’ll see you later.”

She left, and the models looked at each other. Weiss simply raised an eyebrow. Coco playfully elbowed her as they went back to the clothing racks.

“She’s cute, come on. I like her.”

The shoot went well. Kiara wasn’t as much of a jerk as Jackson, and she let Velvet take a few photos as well.

Afterwards was the interesting part.

“So, Velvet.”

Velvet turned, reminded of the first time they met. Coco stood there, barefoot, arms wrapped around herself.

“So,” she replied with a smile, and Coco smiled back.There was a pause as she seemed to collect herself. Her question was completely unexpected.

“Can I take you out to dinner?”

Velvet couldn’t conceal the shock on her face. Coco looked slightly alarmed at her reaction, and reached out to touch her arm.  
“If- if you don’t mind. And if you don’t _want_ -”

“No!” Velvet blurted out, heart pounding. “No- I’d… I’d really like that.”

A smile spread over Coco’s face, soft and almost shy.

“Well, I’m going out of town for a little while, but can I call you when I get back?”

Velvet nodded, bringing out her phone. She opened the new contact screen and handed it to Coco.  
“Here.”

Coco tapped at the screen a few times, pursing her lips as she swiped through- the emojis? Velvet couldn’t help but smile. It was cute.

“Alright. I’m glad I met you, Velvet.”

She looked down at the contact screen, and there was just two emojis: the target and the kiss. She would have to ask about the target thing- she had seen it on the back of her jacket as well. They could keep it for dinner. Velvet smiled up at her, and Coco rubbed her neck. 

“Can we call it a date?”

Velvet looked up at her.

“Yes.”

Coco smiled, completely genuine, and nodded. “That’s- great. I’ll see you then!” With another  _ f’in wink _ , she left. Velvet continued her work, a shy smile on her face.

Riding the train home, Velvet felt like she was in a dream. This couldn’t be happening to her. In her real life. A supermodel, actress,  _ famous person _ \- wanted to take her out. Velvet Scarlatina, humble photographer. God, she couldn’t believe this.    
She set her head against the window and paused. The blurry scenery was nice. She took out her camera, setting the shutter rate and the zoom until she was satisfied. 

Taking photos of the city was one of her favorite things to do. Each building, each person on the street- they all had stories to tell. It wasn’t like she could capture each one, preserve them together, but: she could try. 


	3. took off faster than a green light go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry guys! I forgot ao3 doesn't support emojis, and it cut off in the middle! Here's the chapter in its entirety.   
> sketchhungry on tumblr drew me a thing!!! You can find it [here](http://sketchhungry.tumblr.com/post/155553375950/model-coco-x-photographer-velvet-for)!! That picture will come in later in the story, but I wanted you all to see it before then.  
> Also, the green dress that is mentioned later is [this](http://rue21.scene7.com/is/image/rue21/product-image?%24thumb%24&%24hideText=1&%24hideBlueBanner=1&%24hideRedBanner=1&DefaultImage=rue21/Img_Not_Avail&%24src=0400_001110_0003075_0035_m). I had a specific image in mind.

Every time her phone vibrated, Velvet secretly hoped it was her. She just… wanted to see her again. One night, just before she fell asleep, her phone rang. Anxiety spiking, she turned it over to see- emojis. Holy crap, it was Coco!

She answered, just to hear an apology.

“I  _ totally  _ forgot what time it is in New York! I am so sorry!”

Velvet had to laugh.

“Hi, Coco. It’s okay.”

She could hear the smile in her voice.

“Hi, bunny girl. How are you?”

Despite her blush at the name, Velvet replied easily.

“I’m good. I don’t have work tomorrow!”

“Ah, I’m jealous. Filming is intense, especially in LA heat.”

“I’m sorry, that doesn’t sound fun.”

Coco laughed.

“It’s fine. I chose to do this anyway. And I get to hang out with an old friend.”

“Oh, who?”

“Yang!”

Velvet couldn’t help but ask.

“Xiao Long? That Yang?”

“Yeah. We’ve been friends for a really long time.”

“That’s-” she yawned, “awesome.”

“I should let you go. It’s late. I just wanted to let you know I’ll be back soon! Within a couple of weeks.”

“Sweet.”

“Mhm. Goodnight, Velvet.”

“Night, Coco.”

She hung up and shoved her face into her pillow. Was this real life?

\--

Coco locked her phone and left her room. “Yang,” she called, and found her in the kitchen. “Do you really need a smoothie right now?”

“Of course I do.” Yang hit a button on the blender, and Coco spoke over it.

“At least make some for me.”

“Will do. Wait-” Yang turned, giving her the sisterly concerned look. “You’ve been eating, right?”

Coco rolled her eyes.

“Yes. Come on, I want to work out and talk to you about this girl.”

They drank their smoothies quickly, Coco encouraging her to chug it. She let out a gigantic burp afterwards, and the two laughed hysterically. Finally downstairs in Yang’s gym, they talked. Coco started it with a simple question.

“How’s Blake?”

Yang smiled. “She’s good! We talk a lot more now. I think I like her, but I doubt she feels the same, you know?”

Coco replied with a smirk. “You know I don’t know. When has someone ever not had a crush on me?”

Yang leaned over and pressed the incline on her treadmill.

“Whatever. So tell me about this girl!”

“Her name is Velvet- how cute is that? She’s a really good photographer too. And she wears her hair in this  _ adorable  _ bun! She’s so shy around me, I’m afraid I intimidate her. But she said yes when I asked her out! It’s a date, Yang!” She took as deep of a breath as she could while running, whispering “fuck me, this is hard.”

“Been there, done that, sweetie.” When Coco looked over, offended, Yang winked. After a moment, she had to ask.

“How can you like her this much when you barely know her?”

“I just have a really good feeling about it.”

\--

Velvet woke up, stretching her arms over her head and greeting the morning with a yawn. She froze. Had Coco really called her last night? Checking her phone, she had to face the facts: she had. It was unbelievable. Oh- Yatsu didn’t know! She would have to tell him.

The day went smoothly, but it was boring. She and Yatsu texted for a little while, but otherwise, nothing remotely interesting happened. Her life was so dull sometimes. However, Coco texted her later that night. They talked for what felt like hours. Coco got a little flirty sometimes, and Velvet always felt her face go red. Finally, she had to say goodnight. Coco told her to sleep well, and Velvet had to hide her face in her pillow. Coco hit all of her weak spots, and it was more than a little embarrassing.

Life went on. Velvet worked, went out with friends once or twice, and texted or called Coco as often as their free time aligned. Finally, one Thursday, Coco sent the text she’d been waiting for.

[Coco: I’m back in NY!!!]

Velvet buried her face in her pillow, hiding her blush.

[Coco: When are you free??]

[Velvet: Anytime!!]

[Coco: Tomorrow night?]

Oh man. That was soon! She- she wanted that.

[Velvet: Sounds great!] 

The heart emoji she added was a little bit of a risk, but when she got the same thing in reply, Velvet put her face back in her pillow.

She really liked this girl.

\--

Velvet couldn’t stop thinking about her. She was so excited! Work had never dragged on for so long, but finally, she was free. Once she got home, she looked critically at her closet. What was date-worthy? She hadn’t been on a date since college. Oooh- she had this green dress. She pulled it out, turning to the mirror and holding it up against her.

Yes. 

Velvet couldn’t help but want to look her best. She showered, thinking about Coco. She had never thought someone so flawless could be so genuine. The media had made her seem so untouchable, but she was soft and warm. Music played from her speaker, generic pop songs making her dance a little. She hummed along with the song, smiling.

Once out of the shower, she blow dried her hair, flipping her head upside down to get the underside of the thickness. Once that was done, she stared at herself in the mirror. She had a nice face, or at least she thought so. But it wasn’t  impressive. She didn’t have the kind of beauty she coveted- the kind where someone did a double take. Coco had that. Velvet smiled at herself, reaching for her eyeliner. It wasn’t worth giving that much thought. She had overcome all the high school nonsense about not liking herself. She thought she was pretty, and that was enough. 

Once her eyes were lined, she blinked, getting used to the pigment. 

Velvet added mascara, smiling again when she saw her eyes. She was proud of them, honestly. People were in love with blue eyes, but her brown eyes were so deep and beautiful. Her phone vibrated on the counter, and she looked down.

[Coco: Can I pick you up at seven? Address?]

[Velvet: Sure!] She added her address in the next text. 

She would have to hurry if that was the case. Frowning at her hair, she reached for her curler before hesitating. Did she really need it? Maybe she could just- oh, she could braid her bangs to the side! That would be cute. 

She didn’t know it, but Coco was having a similar struggle. She may have been a model, but frankly, she preferred a simple look. But Velvet had only seen her with heavy makeup- would she be freaked out if Coco showed up with little of it? She stared at herself in the mirror. Fuck it, she decided. If Velvet didn’t like her the way she was then she wasn’t worth it. The two got ready in similar ways, finishing their makeup and doing their hair. 

Velvet went back to her room, tugging the dress on. It hugged her curves, ending around her knees, and she looked through her closet for a cardigan before stopping. Did she need one? She laughed a little- it wasn’t high school, she could expose her shoulders. Besides, it was almost seven and she still needed shoes. She knelt to rummage through her bin of shoes, wincing. She needed new shoes, like she needed new everythings. Velvet finally picked a pair, black heels matching her eyeliner. 

Okay. Turning to face her full-length mirror, Velvet was taken aback. The girl in the mirror was tall with slight curves, dress highlighting them. She had gorgeous eyes, deep brown color sparkling in the light. Her hair fell perfectly around her shoulders, kept out of her face by the braid. Her phone buzzed from the bed- and kept buzzing. 

Velvet reached for it, and answered with a happy “Hi!” She looked back up into the mirror and smiled at herself.

“Hey, I’m here. Want me to come up, or-”

“No, no, I’ll be there in just a minute. I have to take the stairs though, the elevator’s broken.” She laughed, anxiety setting in, but Coco seemed to not mind. They hung up with “see you soon”s, and Velvet left her apartment, grabbing her clutch as well as double-checking that her phone was in her hand. She locked her door, trying the knob before she turned and went down the stairs. Nearly tripping once or twice, she made it as fast as she could. 

Velvet was surprised when she saw Coco standing against her car. She was tucking her sunglasses into the pocket of her shirt, and she looked up when the door opened to smile blindingly at her. The model, for the first time since they had met, had just a little makeup on instead of a full face. No dramatic contour, her cheekbones and jawline spoke for themselves. The eye makeup and lipstick was more than enough to define her face. She was dressed simply, wearing a white t-shirt tucked into a black skirt, long long legs ending in cute strappy sandals. Her bold red lip was striking against her pale skin and dark hair, and Velvet felt like a deer in the headlights. What was she supposed to say? How did this work?

“You look really nice,” she managed, and Coco replied before her self doubt kicked in.

“Thank you. Should we go?”

Velvet nodded, shyness attacking her vocal cords. Coco opened the passenger door for her. Velvet couldn’t help but be nervous as she got inside the extremely nice car. She took in as much as she could before Coco sat down and started the engine. But then, she had Coco to take in. Her curl was perfect. Her makeup was perfect. Her outfit was perfect. Velvet had to take a deep breath. She felt nothing close to perfect next to her.

Coco glanced at her, soft smile on her face.

“You’re really pretty, Velvet.”

To her, it came out of nowhere. She blushed, ducking her head before replying. “You’re pretty,” was the only thing she came up with, and Coco laughed. Velvet awkwardly changed the subject, asking about why she had been in LA. They chatted until they got to the restaurant, and once she had handed off the keys to a valet, Coco took her hand and led her in. Velvet had noticed something about her: she was such a lady. She liked to open doors for her, even pulled out the chair. It was- interesting. 

They sat down, and Velvet’s eyes widened as she flipped through the menu. There were no prices for anything. 

“Hey. Dinner’s on me.”

Velvet looked up, and Coco’s warm brown eyes were on her. She smiled shyly, nodding.    
“Thank you.”

They murmured about “everything looks so good” and “I know, I love this place” until their waiter came by. Velvet had to go with a simple order- her stomach felt so tight.

“Um, can I get a caesar salad- no chicken, please.”

Coco ordered something that Velvet didn’t really catch, and their waiter left.

“You know, you could have gotten something else.”

Velvet smiled shyly.

“I’m not that hungry,” she said. “I’m a vegetarian anyway.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah! I just don’t like meat. Plus, it makes me feel better about the environment and humane treatment of animals, you know?”

Coco laughed.

“You seem like you care about a lot of things.”

Velvet shrugged, smile still on her face.

“I suppose.”

They were quiet for a moment, Velvet looking around, until she had to say something.

“So, can I ask you something?”

Coco looked up, setting her chin on her hand and directing her gaze right at Velvet. “Shoot,” she said, and Velvet couldn’t help but realize that her brown eyes were very soft and human, so different from the sunglasses that hid them from the world.

“What’s with the target thing? Your jacket, the emoji you put in my phone, you know.”

Coco’s lips twitched up before she replied.

“Do you want me to be honest?” she asked, and Velvet blinked.

“Why wouldn't I want you to be?”

Coco laughed- not a giggle or a snicker, but a genuine laugh. Velvet had to smile despite her confusion, and Coco took a breath to calm herself.

“I forget sometimes,” and despite how Velvet raised an eyebrow, she continued: “So the target thing. I did it when I was a teenager. I felt like I was a target for anything the world wanted to throw at me. Rumors, pressure, a bad agent, the media.” Velvet nodded, just to encourage her. “I felt jaded, even though I was really young.”

“That sounds like it kind of sucked, actually.”

Coco smiled.

“I got over it. But the target thing has stuck around- and so have the sunglasses.”

“I get you,” Velvet said, taking a sip of her water. Coco looked down, silencing her phone, and was surprised when Velvet asked her something.

“Do you even like wearing heels?”

She laughed, and the sound was so amused that Velvet really just- wanted to listen to that again.

“No, I really don’t. I’m tall enough on my own. But they are fun to wear.”

Velvet shrugged.

“They scare me. Especially stilettos. They’re just so spiky. I can walk in wedges, but those are just a no.”

“It’s really not that hard, you just need good balance.”

Velvet rolled her eyes.

“I’m way too clumsy for that.”

Coco caught her gaze and winked.

“Don’t worry, I’d catch you.”

She blushed, looking down. The rest of the date went smoothly, the two getting to know each other over dinner. At the end of the night, Coco drove her home. She insisted on at least walking her to the door, and Velvet turned to smile at her.

“Tonight was fun!”

She nodded, and found Velvet’s hand to hold it for a moment before letting go.

“I have to ask- when can I see you again?”

Velvet ducked her head.

“I don’t have much of a social life, so whenever you’re free is good, honestly.”

Coco nodded, and it surprised her when Velvet leaned up to kiss her cheek.

“Goodnight, Coco.” 

She went inside with one last smile, and Coco turned. The night concealed her blush, but she touched her cheek lightly.

Damn. She really liked this girl.


	4. diamonds in your eyes tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about me bullshitting my way through Coco's building, I barely know how apartment buildings work, so I know nothing about penthouses. Rich people are weird.

They kept going out, each time better than the last. A couple of dinners, a movie here and there. One date was just a quick lunch at some cafe, but it was being with Coco, and Coco was amazing. It was so easy to be around her-  the smiles and laughter and jokes came naturally. 

They had gotten onto the subject of photography, and Velvet was talking, just something about “really, I’m not that good, I’m still just an assistant-” and Coco reached across to touch her hand.

“Don’t say that. You’re great!” she said, and laughed- “Believe me, any picture I take is blurry and I probably did it wrong somehow.”

“There’s no wrong way to take a photo,” Velvet protested, and glanced to her, only seeing a light in Coco’s eyes that made her feel so giddy and so scared at the same time. She couldn’t help but smile back, a little shy. 

Their conversation continued until it was time to go. Velvet walked Coco out to her car, and there was a pause as their goodbyes hesitated. Velvet knew Coco was looking at her lips. She had been glancing at them as she talked all day, and she didn’t really mind. But Velvet was still so nervous, and she just- couldn’t deal with that. She tiptoed to put her arms around her neck and kiss her cheek before setting her head against hers. “Thank you for being patient,” Velvet whispered, and Coco held her a little tighter. She seemed to know what she meant. 

Velvet contemplated as she walked back to her building. She really liked Coco. It was just… She needed to take it slow, needed to keep her feet underneath her. She was almost sure Coco understood.

\--

Velvet felt butterflies in her stomach when Coco’s ringtone played. One night, it was a little late, but Velvet sleepily answered.

“Hi, Coco.”

“Oh! Did I wake you?” 

“No, I’m just tired. What’s up?”

“I just wanted to know if you would like to come over for dinner tomorrow. I can pick you up on my way home.”

Velvet could feel the butterflies. “I’d- really like that.”

She could hear the smile in Coco’s voice.    
“Then I’ll let you go. Sleep well, Velvet.”

“Night, Coco.”

She hung up, and rolled over to shove her face in her pillows. This was overwhelming. Sure, she had girlfriends in college, but- no one had ever made her feel this way. Well, except for when she was in high school, but she didn’t like to think about that.

\--

As it always was when it came to waiting to be with Coco, time felt like syrup. She was on a set, however, and that made the hours pass faster. Finally, she got home, changed into something cuter- a nicer top and a skirt with tights. 

She got the text of “here” from Coco, and couldn’t stop her heart from fluttering. Velvet took her phone, locked the door behind her, and almost skipped down the stairs.  Coco’s car was distinct, and she tapped on the window for Coco to unlock it, getting in once she had. 

“Hey!”

Coco put her phone down, giving her a fond smile.

“Hi, bun,” she said, and Velvet, buckling her seatbelt, had to pause for a second. Coco had just nicknamed her. Even more than a nickname- a pet name. Coco continued as she turned the car back on, not really noticing her surprise. “How was your day?”

“Oh, it was fine,” Velvet told her, tugging at her hair. “What about you?”

Coco shrugged, pulling away from the curb. “I had to meet with my agent for a while before working. It was boring.”

“Ah, I’m sorry.”

She glanced at her with one of her mysterious half-smiles. “I’m with you now, so it’s all good.”

Velvet laughed, but looked out the window to hide her expression. Her voice was shy once she asked- “So why do you call me that anyway? Bunny girl, I mean.”

She glanced over, a little timid, but Coco shrugged, flashing that blinding smile at her for a moment before she replied. “You’re small and quiet and your bun looked like a little fluffy bunny tail. Also, you’re really cute.”

Velvet’s face turned pink, and she had to look down at her hands. “Thanks,” she murmured. They talked casually before they got to Coco’s place.

She didn’t say it, but Velvet suspected that she owned the building. Coco took her hand once they were out of the car, and nodded to the doorman in the lobby. The elevator opened almost immediately, and Velvet had to hide a smile. Her building’s elevator didn’t even work, and she was lucky to not live with a roommate. She was glad Coco hadn’t come over yet. 

Coco pressed a button and turned a key and- okay. She wasn’t going to think about it. 

“Nice elevator music,” she commented, and Coco rolled her eyes. 

“I swear, I’ve heard every song on the playlist.”

Velvet shrugged with a soft “Sounds nice to me.”

The doors opened into what could barely be called a hallway. There was room for the elevator, a door, and space in between. Coco led her over and unlocked said door, letting her in. Velvet followed silently, taking in her surroundings. 

Evidently, Coco was a minimalist. There was nothing but lines and edges and muted colors. She raised an eyebrow, wondering how to reconcile this apartment with the person who was still leading her by the hand, warm grip quickly distracting her. They turned past a small alcove with a mirror, headed to the nicest kitchen Velvet had ever seen. A separation between the kitchen and the living area was created by a breakfast bar, sort of a hybrid between counter space and an eating area. It curved around from the actual counter, carving out the space for the cooking area. Against the actual wall, there was a fridge and a stove, and oh, that was a double oven. Coco dropped her hand to take a stool and bring it into the kitchen, setting it next to the stove. 

“Here, sit down.” Velvet did so, folding into herself and trying to squash her anxiety. Coco moved around so easily, opening her fridge. She glanced over. “I know you’re a vegetarian, but do you eat eggs? I could make omelettes. I’m in the mood for breakfast food, is that weird?” 

Her laugh sounded a little off, and Velvet had to smile. She wasn’t the only nervous one.

“Nope, that sounds perfect.” Coco smiled at her, and Velvet got up from her stool. “Can I help?”

“Sure!” She opened her fridge, and despite everything, Velvet felt a pang of jealousy through her chest. This place was  _ nice _ , and she hadn’t even seen the entire apartment yet. She pushed the feeling aside and took the vegetables offered to her, going over to the counter. Coco gave her a knife, and she set to slicing, cutting up red and green bell peppers, onion, some spinach, kale even. Coco got the stove heated up, cracking the eggs, taking the vegetables once Velvet was done. They spoke quietly, Velvet asking questions like- when did she move here? how big was the space? did she design some of it herself? Coco answered, absently whisking the eggs, looking at Velvet as she talked. Velvet smiled at her, and she looked away with the faintest blush. 

When Coco put the eggs into the pan, Velvet went to sit at the counter, kicking her legs and discovering that the stool spun. Coco looked back when she heard giggles, seeing only her back and shoulders as she moved the stool. She laughed as well.

“Having fun?”

Coco saw the hint of a grin before it was gone, hidden by her hair. Velvet stopped after a moment, head spinning. It took another few minutes for the first omelette to cook, but when it was done, Coco slid a plate and a fork to her. 

It was amazing. Velvet took a few bites just to check before she looked up.

“Coco,” she said, and she turned with one of those half-smiles.

“Yeah?”

“What did you put in this?”

Coco shrugged, answering with “Some spices and stuff. I just throw things in.” 

Velvet shook her head, sighing about “I can barely cook, this isn’t fair.”

Coco put her own omelette on a plate, coming to sit with Velvet. They ate, and Velvet had to stare at parts of the apartment- penthouse? It was big enough to have the open feel of a studio apartment, mostly in the kitchen, and dining, and living, area. There was a walled off section at the other end, Velvet guessing that the majority of it was a bedroom. She finished her dinner, and glanced at Coco to find that she was looking back.

Velvet blushed, shoving lightly at her arm. “Stop looking at me like that,” she said, and Coco laughed. 

“Why should I?” she asked, teasing glint in her eyes. Velvet’s face got redder, but there was a small smile there as well. Her gaze went past Coco to a set of sliding glass doors.

“Do you have a patio?” 

Coco’s eyes lit up, and she slid off her chair, taking Velvet’s hand and pulling her along. “I do!” Velvet nodded, intertwining their fingers, and followed. Coco took her to the back of the apartment, opening the glass door to a rooftop area. Velvet had to take a moment- the lights, the wind- was that a hot tub? She took a few steps out, trying to keep up with her. Being so high up made her nervous though, and Coco had already gone to lean against the railing, surveying the city below with all of its lights. She felt on top of the world, watching cars come and go, with Velvet around- except she was a few steps back.

“Come here, Velvet, you have to see the view,” she said, not realizing how Velvet hugged herself and forced a smile.

“I’m good from here. It’s pretty.”

Coco turned, hearing the note of distress in her voice. The wind whipped Velvet’s dark hair into her face, and she unfolded her arms to tie it back. Raindrops hit the two of them, but Coco was unconcerned with the weather. 

“Do you not like heights?”

“...Not really.”

“Sooo you wouldn’t like it if I did-” and she took two long steps to reach her, clasping her wrist with warm fingers and guiding her over to the railing, “this?” Velvet, for reasons she couldn’t express, let it happen. Her mouth turned down at the corners, slight frown growing on her face as they got closer to the railing. 

“And you  _ really  _ wouldn’t like it if-” Coco took hold of her by the waist and lifted her up, spinning her around to touch her back to the railing. Velvet shrieked, instinctively clutching her shirt and kicking. It felt like eternity in a second as well as no time at all- Velvet ended up pinned against the railing, Coco holding her, noses almost touching. She could have sworn time froze until Coco spoke.

“Can I kiss you?”  _ Is this okay?  _ was the unspoken question.

Velvet answered by pressing their lips together and using her grip on her shirt to bring her even closer. She quickly discovered that oh, Coco’s hair was so  _ soft _ . They kissed in the rain, Velvet relaxing her hold on her shirt and moving her hand to Coco’s waist. Coco gathered her closer, holding her weight instead of letting her rest on the railing. 

Finally, Velvet broke their kiss to take a breath, inhaling sharply. Coco set her down, waiting for her to find her footing before letting go. They stared at each other as the rain came down, and Coco’s heart clenched at the sight of the lights reflecting in her deep brown eyes. It was silly, but when Coco looked at her eyes, she wasn’t reminded of chocolate, but of coffee, just the way she liked it. Velvet closed her eyes for a moment, and Coco- was terrified. Had that been a mistake? What if Velvet hadn’t wanted it?

Velvet couldn’t help but whisper, soft and shy, making Coco’s heart flutter.

“Can we do that again?”

Coco touched her face, gently kissing her, and Velvet’s shaking hands came to rest on her waist. She could feel the tremble after a moment, and she gently pulled away, taking Velvet’s hands in hers.

“Are you scared? What’s wrong?”

Velvet smiled nervously, trying to keep eye contact and failing.

“I- I’m good.”

Coco eyed her. Velvet took deep breaths in through her nose, counting the seconds, and tried a smile. Coco began to press kisses to her face, and Velvet closed her eyes, letting herself relax. 

“Kiss me again,” she murmured, and Coco obliged. Their lips met, and Velvet tugged her hands out of Coco’s to put her arms around her neck. She pressed their bodies together, and they kissed in the rain until they were both soaked. Coco ignored the cold until Velvet started shivering. 

“Velv, we should go inside.”

“Oh- okay.”

Coco took her hand, leading her back in. Velvet followed, sappy smile on her face. They got in, and Coco turned, frowning at their clothes.

“Do you want something dry to wear?”

Velvet sat down and began taking her shoes off, giving her hands something to do.

“Yeah. Thanks, Coco.”

Coco nodded, and went- somewhere, Velvet couldn’t devote the energy to figuring out the layout of the ridiculously large apartment. Penthouse. Whatever. Her energy was concentrated on her breathing as she struggled to keep herself calm. Now that she wasn’t distracted by Coco’s kisses, she was overthinking it. She- she had kissed people before. Not many. But some. She shouldn’t be freaked out over kissing a girl she liked. Coco was into it too. Velvet closed her eyes, folding her legs together, telling herself to breathe. She was just- overwhelmed to know that someone she admired so much- felt the same! Someone wanted her. It was a new feeling. 

“Here, Velv, these should fit.”

Coco came back in new clothes herself, curl tucked behind her ear. Velvet loved seeing this side of Coco- comfortable and relaxed. She sat down near her, handing the clothes over. 

“Bathroom’s over there,” she said as she pointed, and Velvet got up to follow her direction. She flashed a smile behind her, genuine emotion overcoming her anxiety. 

Coco put her head in her hands when the bathroom door clicked. She  _ really liked  _ Velvet. The girl was just so- sweet, and charming, and real. But questions about a long-term relationship were swimming in her head. She didn’t get to think for very long, as Velvet came out of the bathroom. Coco couldn’t stand how cute she was, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. She settled back onto the couch, putting herself in the corner with her back against the arm. She stretched her legs out, and playfully tucked her feet underneath Coco’s thighs.

“You’re warm!”

“Always am.”

Velvet tilted her head, considering it.

“Yeah, actually, you are.”

Coco smiled absently, mind somewhere else. She was picturing herself and Velvet- it was. Nice. Comforting, even. To have someone that wasn’t so obsessed with her world. 

“Coco?”

She turned her head, looking to Velvet, replying with “Yeah?”

“I really like you,” she said, cheeks flushed, and she made eye contact with her before looking away.

“Don’t be scared, bun,” Coco said, moving closer, and continued: “I- I like you too.”

Velvet smiled shyly, looking down to check the time- oh man, the time! It was so late, and she had work in the morning. She smiled at Coco, sheepish.

“It’s late.”

Clarity came back to Coco’s eyes as she straightened her back. “Oh my god, yeah! I need to get you home!” She stood, taking Velvet’s hand and pulling her up.

“I’m not Cinderella,” Velvet murmured, letting herself be tugged along. Coco only flashed a grin in reply. Leaving her place only took a few minutes, and Velvet was distracted by Coco’s hand in hers. 

On the way back, she gave directions quietly.

“Thank you for having me, by the way.”

Coco gave her the sweetest smile, eyes soft, stirring up the butterflies in her stomach. “Thank you for coming over.”

They talked a little bit more, casual conversation seeming so easy to Velvet. She wasn’t used to being so comfortable around someone. She tried not to dwell on it. 

At Velvet’s building, they turned to look at each other. Velvet quietly marveled at how Coco’s face looked incredible in any lighting- her cheekbones were sharp in the glow of the streetlamps, jaw defined and her eyes in shadow. She was easily distracted by her, it seemed. It was a bit of a shock when Coco touched her cheek, gentle fingers brushing against her face. She leaned forward, just enough to put her eyes into the light. Velvet drew in a breath, noticing for the first time that her eyes weren’t just brown, but had a touch of grey. And then she came closer and Velvet was much too busy to notice anything but Coco’s lips. 

She hated to pull away. At Coco’s gentle sigh, Velvet couldn’t help but kiss her cheek, lips lingering on her skin.

“I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Okay,” she said, and Velvet started to open the door, but turned back.

“Like. Really soon. If that’s fine.”

Coco gave her a smile. “That sounds great.”  Blushing, Velvet left, giving her a wave as soon as she reached the door of her building. 

Coco drove home with a smile on her face, falling into her bed once she got there. She pulled out her phone, sending a “sleep well” text to Velvet, just to let her know she was still on her mind.

The short “you too!!” and heart emoji she received in reply was enough to make her smile even wider. 


	5. please don't bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you all know that this story is definitely a work in progress. I have 22 chapters planned out, and I don't doubt that there's more that need to be added. I'm sorry it takes me some time to get chapters out, because I work out of order sometimes just to make sure I don't lose any ideas. Thanks for reading! :)

Velvet could literally not stop thinking about Coco. 

She hadn’t realized it at the time, but Coco let her keep the clothes she had given her, and- they were so soft and smelled so nice. And those  _ kisses _ . It was all so much, but somehow, not enough. 

Unfortunately, their schedules didn’t align for around a week. They texted and called and kept in touch, Velvet trying to communicate that being busy didn’t mean she wasn’t interested. She thought Coco got the message.

Sometimes she daydreamed, silly thoughts of love and a life together. She did her best to push them away- her idealism had never done her any good. 

Velvet had to stock up on groceries on her day off. She hung out with Yatsu once he was done with work. They were a quiet, mismatched pair of best friends. He was so tall, and Velvet so short next to him. Their time together was lowkey, the two reading or working or just talking together. They never expected much out of the other. He also put up with her gushing over Coco, which Velvet appreciated. He listened with a soft smile, loving the light in her dark eyes. They spent as much time together as they could, but eventually, he left. 

In the late afternoon, maybe early evening, Coco texted her. Without looking, Velvet knew who it was. She smiled as she unlocked her phone.

[Coco: What’s up, bun?]

[Velvet: Not much. My day was boring but I hung out with Yatsu]

Velvet’s fingers hovered over the keyboard, confliction keeping her from typing. What if Coco didn’t want to? What if she preferred to stay in her own world? The thought came to her with a smile: what if she was just being ridiculous? She sent the text with shaky hands, even the imagination of someone like Coco in her shitty apartment making her nervous. 

[Velvet: Would you like to come over?]

The reply was almost instantaneous, as if Coco had lingered on their conversation.

[Coco: I’d love to.]

Velvet regretted asking. She would have to clean, she would have to figure out everything wrong with her place and fix it. Shit- would she have to cook? What would Coco expect? 

[Coco: Tomorrow night?]

Oh no. Tomorrow? So soon? Velvet wanted to scream.

[Velvet: Sure!]

[Coco: Can I call you later?]

Velvet’s heart fluttered. 

[Velvet: Yes]

Well, if she was going to come over the next day, Velvet was going to have to clean. Fast. She started by opening her windows and lighting candles. She picked up her clothes- oh God, how long had it been since she had done laundry? She barely recognized the shirts at the bottom of the pile. Collecting her laundry, she shoved it all into bags and promised herself she’d go to the laundromat. She headed to the bathroom next, scrubbing the sink and organizing her makeup. Taking a break, Velvet sat on the bathtub’s rim and stared at her floor. She would have to clean that too. She sighed, almost relaxing for a moment when her eyes landed on a  _ huge  _ spider. Oh, God. She hated killing bugs. Maybe- maybe she could leave it and ask Coco to kill it for her? That would be cute and domestic. She shook her head, laughing at herself. No, she had to be an adult and kill her own bugs. The spider twitched, and Velvet jumped up. She took the cup off the counter and gently placed it over the spider, praying it wouldn’t move while she was so close. It didn’t, thankfully. 

Velvet left the spider there, and went back to her cleaning. She washed dishes by hand, wishing her dishwasher hadn’t broken. That was another thing her landlord hadn’t fixed, dammit. When done with that, she tidied her teeny living room. She folded blankets, rearranged pillows, and dusted the bookshelf. 

Finally, her apartment looked- kind of neat. Kind of. Velvet sighed, going into her room and falling onto the bed. What if she was trying too hard? Coco lived in such an incredible world. What would she think? Her apartment couldn’t even be called cute. It was homey, sure, but not in a good way. She knew Coco wouldn’t be impressed by anything. 

God- she just had to stop thinking. Sighing, she left her bed and went to her desk, sitting down in front of her laptop. It might have been her day off, but she could still get some work done. 

Coco’s ringtone surprised her. Was it that late already? She picked up, and her chest clenched just to hear Coco say “Hi, bun”. The warmth in her voice made her feel loved.

“How are you?” Velvet asked, closing her laptop’s lid. 

“I’m good. I just got done with work.”

“Mm, me too. I didn’t even realize it got so late, I was editing photos.”

“Have you eaten?”

Velvet’s stomach grumbled in reply, and she laughed. “No, I haven’t. I should.”

She could hear the smile in Coco’s voice. “I would bring you dinner, but I really want to go home. You’ll get something to eat, right?”

“I appreciate the thought. I will.”

They talked idly for a few minutes, until evidently, Coco got back to her place. “Bun, can I let you go? I-”

Velvet answered playfully. “No, of course not. Don’t you know I want to talk to you all the time?”

Coco laughed, sounding genuinely amused. “The feeling is mutual. But really, I need to eat something. You do too.”

“Promise you’ll eat more than a smoothie?”

“I’m actually going to make a stir fry.”

“You’re such wife material, cooking and all,” Velvet said with a slight giggle. They both knew she was teasing.

“Of course I am. Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay. See you, Coco.”

They hung up, and Velvet fell back against her chair. She really, really liked Coco. Her chest tightened just thinking about it, however. What if she didn’t like Velvet’s place? What if she was deceived by her job? What did she expect from her? She did her best to convince herself that it didn’t matter before she spiraled down into anxiety. 

After making herself a simple vegetable soup for dinner, she ate alone while watching Netflix. She smiled, taking a picture of her blankets and bowl and computer and sending it to Coco with the caption “Wish you were here!” Coco replied almost immediately with “I wish I was too.” They went back and forth until her show was completely forgotten and and her soup was finished. Finally, Coco had to go, and Velvet watched a movie until it was late enough for bedtime. 

However, she laid awake, wishing Coco was beside her. Her apartment was so cold, and Coco so warm. They could snuggle, and- okay. She was fantasizing. Enough. She rolled over and went to sleep.

\--

The next day, Velvet couldn’t help herself. She texted Coco while she was working. 

[Velvet: Hey, do you want pizza or something tonight?]

[Coco: Oh my god]

[Coco: I haven’t had pizza in forever]

[Coco: Yes please]

Velvet smiled, replying with “You got it” and receiving a heart emoji in response. 

The day passed like it always did. Once she got home, Coco let her know she would be coming over after four, saying something about a shoot going late. Velvet didn’t mind, except- it gave her so much time to worry. She glanced around her apartment. The cleaning had done a lot, but nothing could change the fact that it wasn’t the cutest place around. She just had to let it go. Stop thinking.

Velvet did dishes, though there weren’t many. She hated to let them pile up. Waiting for Coco, she also sketched out some ideas for photos. They were abstract, kind of weird, and she had to admit, when she pictured someone in them, she pictured Coco. The model was, well, a model. She knew what she was doing, and she was easy to work with. It’d be fun.

Her phone rang. She picked up, the different ringtone letting her know exactly who it was.

Coco spoke as soon as the call connected, greeting her with a “Hey, bun.”

Velvet felt herself flush at the pet name. It always took her by surprise. “Hi, Coco. What’s up?”

“I just wanted to let you know I’m on my way. Need anything?”

Velvet hugged herself. 

“If you want snacks, feel free to grab something. I’m good.”

“Cool. I’ll be there soon, okay? What floor are you on again?”

She gave Coco her floor and apartment number as well as cautions about the stairs. They hung up shortly after, and Velvet went to sit on her couch. The warmth in her chest was overwhelming. She had honestly had a crush like this only one time before, and that had been prolonged, not as intense. She smiled to herself. It was so good, to like someone so much.

It felt like no time until there was a knock on her door. She jumped up to answer it, undoing both locks as fast as she could. Coco’s eyes lit up when the door opened, and Velvet was tongue-tied for a moment. She stepped back on instinct, a “hi, come in!” stumbling out. Coco nodded, going inside, taking in her surroundings. Velvet shut the door behind her, and realized. Coco was in a t-shirt, and despite the light spring weather, it was always freezing in her apartment.

“Hey, do you want some hot chocolate? Sorry it’s cold in here, my landlord hasn’t gotten back to me about the heat.” Velvet rubbed her neck, looking down.

“Sure, bun. I don’t mind.”

Coco sat on the couch and glanced around as Velvet turned her tea kettle on. The carpet was shabby. The tile was cheap. She could feel a loose spring underneath her legs. There was a draft from the window. From the open door of the bedroom, she saw worn quilts on the twin bed.

This was everything she didn't know, and she felt out of place. Coco clasped her hands together, and was so deep in her observations that she was almost surprised by Velvet coming over with two mugs. “It's hot.” She sat beside her, and the two cradled their cups in their hands, enjoying the warmth. “So, we can do whatever you’d like. I have Netflix, we can watch stuff on YouTube, we can just talk…”

Velvet’s voice was soft as she tried to hide her deep sense of awkwardness. She could feel Coco’s unease, and it was making her even more nervous. 

“Let’s watch something,” Coco offered. Velvet nodded, opening her laptop on the coffee table.

“Have you seen anything of Bo Burnham’s? He’s amazing.”

“I think I’ve heard the name.”

Velvet shrugged. “I’ll show you.”

They settled in on the couch together, Velvet tentatively resting against Coco. With that silent permission, Coco drew her closer. She moved her arm to wrap it around her shoulders, hand lying on Velvet’s upper arm. Comfortable, they  watched a Vine compliation, and Velvet started to laugh at a particular one. The next made her laugh even harder. Hysterical, full body, adorable laughter. Once or twice, she snorted, which made her laugh even more. Coco didn’t even really understand what was so funny, yet she watched Velvet with fondness. When her laughter displaced her from her spot, she pressed her face into Coco, burying giggles in her shoulder. Coco smiled, holding her closer. After a while, the laughter ceased, and Velvet sighed, wiping tears out of her eyes.

“You good?”

“Yeah.”

Velvet burrowed further into her warmth, smile pressing against her skin. Coco kissed her head. She tilted her face up, and Coco couldn’t help but crane her neck to properly kiss her. 

She didn’t know how the rest went, but she ended up sitting in Coco’s lap. Chaste kisses had turned deep and more than a little intense. Coco was being polite- her hands rested on her waist. Velvet held her face, thumbs stroking across her cheeks. Coco nipped at her lip and Velvet had to gasp, accidentally breaking their kiss. Her hands fell to Coco’s shoulders as she took a breath. Coco brought a gentle hand to Velvet’s face, cupping her cheek and smiling. They looked at each other until Velvet ducked her head shyly.

“Coco?”

She made a “hm?” sound in response, and Velvet dropped her hands from her shoulders, self-consciously picking at her nails. 

“Um- what am I to you?”

“What?”

Velvet fidgeted, uneasiness spreading. “Like. Are we a thing, or are we a  _ thing _ -”

“ _ Ohhh _ -” Coco used the hand on her cheek to bring her face back up, ignoring the blush and focusing on her scared eyes. “Velvet. What do you want to be?” 

Her voice was soft, her gaze kind, and Velvet had to say what she was thinking. 

“I want to be your girlfriend.”

Coco’s amused smile only widened, and she bumped their foreheads together. “Funny. I could say the same thing.”

Velvet closed her eyes,allowing her muscles to relax. She pulled her closer, letting Velvet set her head against her own. They sat together in a comfortable quiet, until, very loudly, Velvet’s stomach growled. She felt Coco’s body shake as she kept in laughter, until she couldn’t anymore.  Velvet couldn’t help but give a soft, embarrassed giggle as she sat back.. 

“Sorry! I haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

‘Why  _ not _ ?” Coco’s voice was particularly offended, and Velvet didn’t really know why.

“I was busy,” Velvet defended,  and Coco rolled her eyes.

“That’s no excuse.”

“Well, I’m going to eat soon, so it’s okay. Want to order the pizza now?” Velvet kept her tone gentle, not wanting to step on any toes. She wondered for a moment why Coco seemed to be so touchy about food. It had happened before, Coco growing concerned when Velvet only picked at her meal. 

But she was quickly distracted when Coco nodded, but touched her face again to bring her in for one last kiss. Velvet smiled before allowing it, eyes fluttering shut. Coco was amazing. This was amazing.

She sighed deeply when Coco drew back, trying to refocus.

“Food. Okay.”

Velvet couldn’t help herself- she placed a quick kiss on Coco’s nose before climbing off of her lap to settle down next to her once more. She picked her laptop up, navigating quickly to a favorite pizza ordering website before looking to Coco. She was already looking back, head turned just enough to watch Velvet’s face. 

“Wh- stop that!” Velvet giggled, flush on her cheeks. “What do you want?”

Coco smirked before glancing at her screen. “I don’t mind.”

“Well, they make this really good veggie pizza with white sauce, would you mind that?”

Voice soft, Coco said “Not at all, bun.” They talked more about wanting a salad or a drink or something, but after a moment, Velvet made her order

“Hey, let’s go downstairs and wait. I don’t want to make some poor delivery person climb up all these stairs.”

Coco glanced at her with a fond half-smile. “You’re too kind.”

Velvet shrugged. “I delivered pizza in college. It sucked.”

Coco laughed, startled. “Really?” Velvet rolled her eyes, confirming the idea. Coco touched her chin, turning her face so their eyes could meet. “A pretty thing like you?” she murmured, teasing smile on her lips. “Must have gotten good tips.”

Velvet couldn’t figure out how to respond. She shrugged and looked away, and Coco knew she was flustered. 

Leaving her apartment, Coco caught her hand. Velvet beamed at her, and she almost stumbled on a step because of it. “Not fair,” she mumbled, and Velvet only squeezed her hand for it. They waited downstairs together, patience tempered by the other’s presence.

When the pizza was delivered, Coco was hit by the smell. She couldn’t decide if it was appealing or revolting. She settled for retaining judgement, following Velvet up the stairs. Back in her place, Velvet set the box down on the coffee table, telling Coco to “go for it” while she got some water. She hesitantly opened the box. It looked good, at least. After picking up a slice, she closed her eyes and took a bite.  _ Don’t think about it, don’t think about it _ , she told herself, and if she wasn’t thinking- damn, it was really good. She told Velvet so, eyes crinkled up with her smile. Velvet looked delighted at the whole situation. 

Ten minutes later, Coco had learned something. Velvet  _ wolfed _ down pizza. She could eat a slice in four or five bites. Coco looked up from her own piece, and three slices were gone. She was eyeing a fourth, even. Holy shit, this girl was perfect.

“Velvet?”

She looked up with a sheepish smile. “Yeah?”

“I’ve met a lot of attractive people,” she said, and Velvet’s eyebrow quirked up. “None of them could put away pizza like that.”

“And?”

“That’s  _ hot. _ ”

Velvet’s face turned red, and she stuttered out a “t-thanks!” Coco only smiled, enjoying the reaction. She ended up eating three pieces, Velvet offering the last one.

“No,” Coco found herself saying, “I’m good.” Velvet shrugged, tossing the box and wrapping it to put in her fridge.

“So,” Velvet started, sitting next to her, “When do you need to go?” 

Coco glanced at her phone. “Not for a while yet.”

“Wanna watch a movie?” she offered, turning her head to glance at her. 

“Sure,” she said, and Velvet reached for her laptop. They settled on a movie, and Coco rested an arm around Velvet’s waist. She cuddled into her, soft smile on her face.

Coco was  _ comfy  _ and  _ warm.  _ Velvet never wanted to leave her arms. As the  movie went on, she relaxed even further. Not to the point of sleep, but she was almost there when the movie was over. She had a feeling Coco had noticed her sleepiness, as she troked her hair, fingers running through the soft strands, and sighed. 

“Bunny girl, I have to go,” she whispered.

Velvet shoved herself up, voice so sleepy but almost panicked. “Sorry, sorry, I’ll-” She tried to get up, yet Coco’s arm around her didn’t loosen. She rested her head on Velvet’s. There was laughter in her voice when she spoke again. “You know, you have to let go to leave.”

“Nope. I’m going to carry you out to my car and take you home with me.”

Velvet actually laughed, saying “Maybe another night, okay?”

Coco paused, smiling at the implications. “Fine, I’ll take the rain check.” She squeezed Velvet’s waist slightly before letting go. Velvet stood up first, turning to give her hand. Coco took it, pulling herself up. 

They walked hand in hand, taking the stairs slow as to have more time together. When they got out to her car, they turned to look at each other in the light of the streetlamps.

“See you soon?” Velvet whispered, tightening her grip on her hand. 

Coco ducked to kiss her. “Yes,” she replied in an equally soft voice. They kissed again, each loving the feeling of soft lips against their own. Once that was done, Coco smiled at her.

“I should go…” she said, tone clear with regret. “I’ll call you, okay?”

Velvet nodded, pressing close one last time for a hug. Coco squeezed her shoulders before letting go, waiting for Velvet to step back before winking.

“See you later,  _ girlfriend _ .”

The blush was all she needed as she slipped inside her car, watching as Velvet went back inside before leaving. 


	6. this slope is treacherous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (and i, i like it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Thank you all for your patience. I should have at least another chapter up by September.

Her _girlfriend_. Velvet felt so giddy she could cry. She climbed the stairs slow, mind reeling over the last few hours. God, she could kiss Coco forever. She smiled as she unlocked her door, bouncing on her toes. It had been a habit of hers as a kid- she never stopped jumping around.

She went straight to her room and threw herself onto the bed. Her face hurt from her grin. Fumbling her phone out of her pocket, she messaged a certain person.

[Velvet: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA]

[Yatsu: Dating yet?]

[Velvet: YES]

They texted back and forth, Velvet sharing her joy. She fell asleep with a smile.

\--

As much as she loved working, it was so tiring. At lunch, she called Coco, absentmindedly picking at her salad. They talked for a few moments, checking up on each other. Then, Coco asked if she wanted to come over. Velvet pondered for a moment. Home and a nap, or Coco? Home was good, and a nap was good, but… Coco was even better.

“Yeah, that’d be nice,” she said, and a soft smile spread over her face. They made plans before hanging up.

After the workday, Velvet’s heart fluttered when she stepped outside and Coco was waiting, resting against her car. Coco looked up at the sound of the opening door, holding her hands out as Velvet went over to her. Once she was close enough, Coco pulled her in. With their hands in between them, they kissed, Velvet leaning up to do so.

“Hi,” she whispered once they parted.

Coco smiled, turning to open the door for her. “Hey.” She waited for Velvet to get in before closing it, going around to get in on her side. Velvet was looking at her as she did so, eyes full of warmth, and Coco felt her heart clench. She started her car just to have an excuse to look away, but shyly glanced back. “How’s it going?”

“A lot better now,” Velvet said. “What about you?”

Coco shrugged, pulling away from the curb. “I’m alright.”

They talked about their days as the traffic crawled along, their quiet chatting comforting.

Once upstairs in Coco’s building, Coco stopped at the door, turning around to face Velvet. The kiss took her by surprise, Coco suddenly holding her face. Velvet, once adjusted to the affection, set her hands on Coco’s waist, gripping the fabric of her shirt.

When they parted, Coco whispered “Your hands don’t shake when you kiss me anymore,” to her and Velvet, leaning into her, froze.

“Oh.”

Coco immediately moved a hand to smooth her hair, kissing the side of her face. “It’s okay, bun,” she whispered, “it just makes me happy that you’re not nervous anymore.”

Swallowing down the lump in her throat, Velvet snuggled closer for a moment. “Yeah,” she whispered. When Velvet let go, Coco turned to open the door for her.

“Let me change real quick, okay? Make yourself comfortable.”

Velvet nodded, headed to the (very comfortable) couch and throwing herself into it, aimlessly checking her phone. Coco passed in front of her, going towards the kitchen. Velvet glanced up for a moment, taking in the sports bra and yoga pants before looking back down. She immediately snapped her head back up because _sports bra and yoga pants_ , coughing as her breath caught in her throat. Oh, God. Her girlfriend was too hot for her. Too hot for _life_. The yoga pants drew attention to Coco’s long long legs, waist high but not high enough to conceal very nice abs. And the sports bra matched. Who the hell had matching workout clothes?

Coco Adel. That’s who.

Coco turned back, eyebrow raised. “Velvet?” When Velvet continued to be unresponsive, she smirked. “You good?”

“Um. Yes.”

The teasing tone in her voice made the flush on Velvet’s face even worse. “What, am I _distracting_?”

She couldn’t lie. “Uuuuum. Yes.”

Coco laughed, genuinely amused. Velvet shook her head, getting up and going over to her, pressing a kiss to her cheek in passing. However, Coco looped her arms around her waist, keeping her close. “You’re adorable,” she whispered to Velvet. She made a sound of protest, but Coco squeezed gently. “It’s true.”

“You make me feel like a dumb teenager,” Velvet giggled, nuzzling against Coco’s cheek. Coco turned to kiss her, lips meeting for a moment before she drew back.

“Tell me why,” she whispered.

Velvet’s face flushed again, and she shrugged. “Cause… you make me feel all stupid and shy and-” _scared_ , she didn’t say. She felt as if Coco heard it anyway.

Coco smiled, touching her face. “Me too,” she said, the same soft tone making the butterflies in Velvet’s stomach multiply. They stood together quietly, enjoying the other’s presence. Velvet felt a sort of comfort she wasn’t familiar with. As if she was safe. While the feeling was new, she could definitely get used to it.


End file.
